


The things we do for love

by NoxDWN



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Obsession, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, They are so stupid omg, This was supposed to be a dark fic but I'm in a good mood these days so there is a bit of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/pseuds/NoxDWN
Summary: How much would you be willing to risk for love ?Alternative UniverseOmegaverse in which an amnesic omega believes he’s an alpha, a powerful alpha has to pretend to be a beta and a wild card appears to take back what he thinks should be his.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Original Character, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	The things we do for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey/gifts), [Blackrose15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose15/gifts).



> who were among the winners of my first Twitter Giveaway !  
> I hope you will like this one shot :D  
> ____
> 
> I tagged it as an Omegaverse but truth is, I only picked the elements I liked from it and mixed it with some new ideas.  
>   
> Also in case it wasn't clear:  
> Seo Inwoo is an Alpha but everyone around him (except his father and the new character) thinks he's an avarage Beta. On the other hand, Yook Dongsik is an amnesic Omega who believes he is an Alpha pretending to be a Beta. He even managed to convince a few people of it (Inwoo and Youngmin). He doesn't go into heat or smell like an Omega because before his accident he already was taking drugs and using perfume to pass off as a Beta at work (since Omegas get treated like shit). 
> 
> Therefore expect a lot of misunderstandings from everyone concerning who is what because they are all super stupid lol And also because I know y'all love when I play with the points of views of the different characters 
> 
> Oh and beware the new character is a huge piece of trash :>

**== Introduction ==**

In the past two centuries many things had changed in South Korea, the society had become more equal and it was all due to one thing: _The Great War_. During the many years of battles and suffering the demographic of each Alphas, Betas and Omegas had totally shifted. Omegas who had been used as cannon fodders and playthings for soldiers were now almost extincts. And ironically those who had abused of them, the Alphas, now shared a similar fate. Even though they were still more numerous than Omegas the population of Alphas had considerably decreased, and they could only blame themselves. Their arrogance is what had sent them on the frontlines, made them die in bloody battles, and kill each other without thinking much about it, all in the name of glory. Whereas Betas, who were way more discreets, had managed to take advantage of the situation. Most of them had not be called to fight in the Great War as they had been entrusted with the heavy task of running the country in the absence of Alphas. They had taken care of the children, worked in the fields, organized the interim government and fabricated weapons for many years. They had done the work of both Omegas and Alphas during two centuries.Therefore, when the war came to an end and the Alphas returned Betas were not very inclined to give them back the power. Taking advantage of their found position they created The Etiquette, a set of rules Alphas had to abide by. 

**Rule n°1:  
**Alphas must treat Betas and Omegas as their equals.  
**Rule n°2:  
**Alphas cannot be in position of leadership, work for the judicial system or hold a senior position at the governement.  
**Rule n°3:  
**Alphas cannot use their Alpha voice.  
**Rule n°4:  
**Alphas cannot resort to violence no matter the circumstances.  
**Rule n°5:  
**Considering how unnatural it is for Alphas to mate or befriend one another without any violence, they are forbidden from having any type of relationship.

Any Alpha who will be found guilty of having disobeyed to the Etiquette will immediately be executed. 

**== Part 1 == Yook Dongsik**

Yook Dongsik didn’t know many things about himself, or rather no. He didn’t know anything at all. After a car accident a few months ago he had lost his entire memory, to the point of even forgetting his own name. Thankfully for him the police officer who had brought him to the hospital had returned to him what she thought was his secret diary. 

« _— We found it next to you so I’m guessing it’s yours ?... I haven’t read it though so I can’t tell._ »

Thank goodness she hadn’t done so ! Because some terrible things were written in it, stories that a police officer should never learn about…  
After reading it Yook Dongsik had learnt two things about himself:   
First of all he was an Alpha. But an Alpha pretending to be a Beta in order to be able to inherit the company of his father. He would regularly take medications to stop his scent glands from producing any smell and would wear a perfume to deceive other people. At work he had adapted his behavior to the one of a Beta and the drug he was taking him helped him to maintain the act.   
The second thing Dongsik had learnt about himself was the most terrible out of the two; He was a serial killer who preyed on Betas and Omegas. According to what he had written in his diary it was because he couldn’t stand to see such weak beings act as if they were his equals, it drove him mad.   
While some of the information Dongsik had gathered from the diary seemed a bit off most of it corresponded quite well to the elements he had found in his apartment; A Beta bottle of perfume, some pills which he guessed were to prevent him from going into rut and many books and DVDs of Alpha Horror stories. He had to accept the truth, he was a dangerous Alpha only playing weak for his own benefit and to lure his victims into his trap.

— Hey Dongsik, could you make us some coffee ?

The concerning sighed but didn’t protest, he had to protect his secret identity after all. Gosh how much he wished he could command all of them to make him so coffee...But a man could only dream, things were not the same as they used to be. Alphas weren’t the ones ruling over the world anymore, Betas were in charge and Omegas were a protected minority. He could no longer use his Alpha voice to bark orders at them because that would have been considered as a crime. Dongsik sighed, he was born in the wrong century ! He wondered if his father was just as frustrated as he was. Just like him his patriarch was an Alpha and just like him he had been pretending for years to be a Beta in order to be able to take over his own father’s company. “ _Was my Grandfather also an Alpha ?_ ” Dongsik wanted to ask however he knew he couldn’t, their real nature was a topic which no one was allowed to know about and talking about it was strictly forbidden. According this secret diary Dongsik even had to figure out all by himself what it meant to be an Alpha during his puberty. “ _My father is a cruel man…_ ” Strangely, despite what was written in diary Dongsik didn’t felt the slightest respect towards his father. The more he read about him the more he disliked him. “ _No matter how I tried to make it sound in my diary I truly have a sad life_ ” he thought. 

— Dongsik the coffee ! angrily yelled his superior mister Kong Chanseok.  
— Yes sir…

The young manager slowly stood up and started walking in the direction of the elevator. Their machine had broken a few days ago and it had yet to be fixed therefore he always had to go to the floor to bring back coffee. “ _What a pain in the-..._ ”

— Good morning Yook Dongsik. called a voice on his left.

— Ah good morning… he paused and squinted his eyes, had they ever exchanged their names ?... Uh.. _You_.. ? 

His answer made the man in the dark suit look at him in shock for a few seconds before chuckling. 

— You really forgot my name ? I must say I’m a bit hurt. he commented with an unreadable expression.

“ _Well it’s not my fault if you never told me who you were_ ” grumbled Dongsik but he actually wasn’t too sure of it so to avoid being unnecessarily rude he decided to switch of topic. 

— Anyway….What brings you here ? If you’re here to ask me once again to go and drink with you my answer is still _no_. 

The man opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sudden squeal coming from Oh Mijoo a few steps behind the manager.

— D-director Seo ? she stuttered. What brings you here so early ? Weren’t you supposed to come tomorrow ?

Dongsik looked around with his eyebrows furrowed. What was she talking about ? Seo Jihun couldn’t be here, he was on a break due to the _incident_ of last week. Or rather, due to the attempted murder he had survived to and which Dongsik _definitively_ did not have anything to do with. 

— I know, but I couldn’t wait any longer. replied Inwoo before adding while staring at Dongsik. There is something about your team that picked my interest. 

“ _What ?_ ” What was happening ? Why was this man answering as if he was mister Seo ? Wasn’t he a member of the sell team or something like that ? Dongsik tried to remember each one of their different conversations (or rather all the times he had flunked him) to find clues and realized that maybe he was indeed talking to a Seo. 

— Mister Seo Inwoo you’re here ! exclaimed Chanseok. 

Yes, it was him. Seo Inwoo, the big brother of Seo Jihun, the eldest son of the CEO of the company and from now on: their new boss. 

**== Part 2 == Seo Inwoo**

It had now been one month since Inwoo had started leading his new team without much difficulties, but most importantly it had now been four weeks he had been trying to court the mystery that was Dongsik. He had tried everything to win his trust from inviting him to fancy restaurants to granting him any advantage he could have dreamed of, yet nothing had worked. Dongsik still continued to give him the cold shoulder and on account of this Inwoo refused to reveal to him his secret. He needed to be sure he could trust him, he needed to be sure he was ready to accept him. After all friendships between Alphas were a rare occurrence which almost always ended in bloodbaths. Something Inwoo certainly did not ignore but he had decided to overlook. This was how much he wanted Dongsik. He was the only person who could understand him because they were exactly the same. Alphas pretending to be Betas, hunters pretending to be preys, murderers pretending to be regular people. No matter what everyone thought they both were above the rest.

— Mister Seo ?

Inwoo turned around his seat and looked at Miss Jo Yujin standing in front of his desk, wasn’t she a bit too early for her daily report on Dongsik ? _Perhaps..._

— Did something happen ? he immediately asked.

His assistant raised an eyebrow, she was a bit puzzled by his reaction.

— No, it’s-...

Her voice was interrupted by a clamour coming from behind the doors, someone was laughing and talking loudly right in front of his office. Inwoo could have been mad at this blatant display of disrespect but he was more intrigued about the identity of that person, they sounded very familiar.

— Who is there ? he asked.

But before Yujin could answer the door burst open and two people walked in. The first person Inwoo didn’t have any difficulty to recognize him, it was Youngmin the youngest son of the Joo family and (officially only) his closest friend. But the second one...

— It’s been a while Inwoo. 

“ _Kang Taehyun…_ ” Of all the people he would have happily welcomed into his office this man clearly was the last one. Youngmin seemed to notice his sudden irritation and purposely made a joke out of it.

— Wow ! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Inwoo this enthusiastic before, he must have missed you a lot !

The man called Taehyun smiled softly.

— Considering how much he dislikes me I doubt it. he nonchalantly replied.

His words were followed by an awkward silence which lasted until Yujin decided to hand over a few documents she had brought to her superior.

— Here you go sir. she said. If you need me, I’ll be outside.  
— Well then be useful and make us some tea. ordered Taehyun.

Yujin gritted her teeth but didn’t protest, she felt insulted. Even the ill-mannered Youngmin had never treated her like this. The latter didn’t make any comment but smiled, this was getting all very interesting for him because he knew exactly what would happen next.

— Miss Jo isn’t a secretary, she’s my assistant and my closest collaborator. coldy noted Inwoo while going through the documents he had received. If you want a cup of tea that badly just go outside and ask my actual secretaries who you definitely saw on your way here.

Yujin looked at Inwoo in surprise, she had not expected him to take her defense in front of everyone and certainly not with this attitude. Her superior lifted his face from his documents and looked at Taehyun with contempt.

— I don’t think I’ll need to review more of this material, you can take it to the other services. he said while handing back the documents to Yujin. Now if you don’t mind Youngmin, I would need a few minutes alone with my.. _.friend._ he added without taking his gaze away from the other man.

— What ? Why ? complained the youngest son of the Joo family. Hey you aren’t the only one who hasn’t seen him in years ! I also want to-...

Inwoo glowered at him strongly enough for him to back off a little bit. He wasn’t supposed to be using his aura of Alpha and he knew it, but the simple presence of Taehyun had been enough to revive his instinct. Before he had the chance of committing another slip up concerning his secret identity, the source of his anger intervened.

— _I think it would be better if you waited for us outside._

The atmosphere suddenly became heavy. Although Taehyun had very courteously suggested Youngmin to leave his words had resonated in the room like an order. _This_ was the power of an Alpha voice. They could say the sweetest things while still sounding threatening, it all depended of how strong they were, and Taehyung wasn’t a weak one. So even if they both were Betas, after having heard his voice, Yujin and Youngmin instinctively lowered their heads while shivering. Inwoo on the other hand had to grasp his desk to control himself, as an Alpha this type of behavior felt more infuriating than frightening. His instinct was telling him to jump on Taehyun and to use his claws to rip off his tongue to prevent him from ever daring to use his Alpha voice in his presence. His nemesis seemed to notice his growing anger and gestured to the two Betas to leave the room which they immediately did without any other form of protestation. Under any other circumstances Inwoo probably would have enjoyed this show of power. Even if he hated Taehyun he still was an Alpha so seeing Betas crawl in front of him was a pleasant sight. However this time he couldn’t appreciate any of it, he felt insulted. Who did Taehyun think he was ? How could he dare to barge into his office, use his Alpha voice in his presence and command his things as if they were his ? The first son of the Seo family leaned slightly over his desk and glared at his unwelcome visitor.

— I don’t care about how things were in Canada but this is Korea, you can’t do this sort of things here. Least of all in _my_ company.

Taehyun leaned against the back of his chair to keep a distance between them.

— You worry too much… he said while looking for something in one of his pockets. Did you forget ? he took out a black card and handed it to Inwoo. I’m part of the Etiquette Inspection Team, I can legally use my Alpha voice... 

The “Contrary to you.” was only implied but Inwoo understood it easily because he knew Taehyun by heart. Even after all those years the youngest son of the Kang family had not changed, he still acted as if he was better than everyone else. The chaebol scoffed. He wouldn’t let this insect get the best off him, he would just do as he always did whenever Youngmin or Jihun were around; He would pretend he didn’t notice how disrespectful they were and just smile politely. “ _What would Dongsik do if he was in my shoes ?_ ” wondered Inwoo. “ _Knowing him…_ ” His fellow predator would probably have pushed the “nice guy” act even further. He would have acted defenseless and then once Taehyun would have let his guard down he would have striked. “ _But I can’t do that…_ ” If he killed or harmed in anyway Taehyun not only his father would be furious but he would also put their company in danger. The Kang family wasn’t one he could afford to mess with right now. He looked down at the card he had received and felt an urge to crumple it into a ball to throw it at Taehyun. That would have been extremely childish of him but it would have felt good. He grinned a bit. Dongsik would have definitely done something like that with him.

— Is something the matter ?

Inwoo’s smile grew bigger as he handed back the card.

— No. I was just thinking that even after all those years you still haven’t changed much, you still let your parents clean after you. Aren’t they the ones who gave you this job so you wouldn’t cause troubles ? 

The other man narrowed his eyes but didn’t reply. “ _You can’t deny what we both know is true_ ” thought the director. Taehyun was the sole Alpha in his entire family and all his relatives worked for the government, thus covering his tracks whenever he had caused an “ _incident_ ” had always been quite easy. Still that didn’t mean Taehyun was appreciated by his family members, it actually was quite the contrary. He didn’t even have any contact with most of them. They just covered his tracks from time to time to protect their reputation but that was it. To the Kang family he was nothing more than a dangerous Alpha with whom they somehow shared a bit of blood. Inwoo found this situation quite laughable, even if he had to live in hidden at least his father wasn’t ashamed of his Alpha heritage.

The silence between the two of them lasted quite a while before Taehyun decided to switch of topic.

— You didn’t call back my mother.

Inwoo stopped smiling.

— I was busy. he said with irritation.

He knew exactly where this discussion was heading.

— I’m sure you were… mocked the other Alpha. But Inwoo...You should stop struggling now, it’s useless. You won’t be able to avoid the inevitable forever, you know that I always get what I want right ?  
— I think you’re overestimating yourself. 

Taehyun sighed.

— As childish as always... This little act of yours used to amuse me a lot but not anymore. We are both adults now, it’s time we start thinking about the future.  
— You should stop here before I get angry. advised Inwoo who had his temper sparked.  
— No. I won’t leave before you accepted my offer...he paused for a few seconds. _Willingly or not_.

Inwoo glared at his visitor.

— Are you trying to threaten me ?

The other Alpha leaned forward with a faked expression of concern on his face.

— Did I offend you ? Do you perhaps believe that.. You can beat me ? he giggled. We’ve tried this before and you lost. It’s time for you to give up, accept my offer I promise I’ll treat you well.  
— _Shut up._ growled Inwoo with his Alpha voice.

Taehyun ignored his rebuttal and smiled, he seemed amused by his reaction which only angered the chaebol even more. 

— A leopard cannot change its spots…he said with a satisfied expression. That’s much more like you to be aggressive, I was starting to wonder if you had weakened while I was away, I’m glad to see it’s not the case. However...his expression darkened. This is the last time I’m letting you use your Alpha voice on me, _don’t ever do it again_ . This is not an advice, _this is an order_. 

Inwoo didn’t move of one inch but the tension in the room brutally increased. He was letting his instinct take over him and his aura of Alpha pervaded the room. Taehyun narrowed his eyes. 

— You should calm down… he advised. I really don’t want to have to beat some sense into you. Moreover...Wouldn’t it be a pity to have your real identity exposed after all those years, what would your father think ?

At the mention of his father Inwoo immediately calmed down. If his father had seen him… He bit the inside of his mouth and cursed at himself. He was supposed to keep the fact that he was an Alpha a secret, he couldn’t let the petty attacks and the delusions of Taehyun mess with his head. He took a deep breath in and leaned against the back of his seat. Taehyun tilted his head on the side with a sad expression. 

— You haven’t changed one bit, you still would do anything to please your father….Like a good little dog. Why can’t you be like that with me as well ? I would reward you greatly.

Inwoo clenched his fists but managed to keep his calm. “ _Ignore him, he’s not worth it_ ”.

— If that’s all you came to say you can leave. he coldy replied.

Taehyun shook his head no.

— That’s not the only thing I came to say.  
— Then say what you have to say quickly and _leave_. ordered Inwoo.

Upon hearing him use his Alpha voice again Taehyun growled, and the low sound made the other Alpha tremble. Hadn’t it be for his secretaries being right behind the door he would have punched Taehyun. 

— I came to give you this. said the latter while he digged through his pockets, he took out a little box. 

Inwoo stared at the box with a blank look on his face, this certainly brought back unpleasant memories. This was the box with the ring Taehyun had used to propose to him a few years ago.  
As far as he could remember Taehyun had always been obsessed with him. Even when they were still children and ignored whether they would be Alphas, Betas or Omegas he was already followed Inwoo everyone and claiming him as “his”. He was “in love” with Inwoo because the latter hated him. Taehyun was obsessed with the idea of crushing down people and bending their will, so of course someone as proud and rebellious as Inwoo had immediately caught his attention. Things had calmed down at the beginning of their puberty when mister Seo Chung Hyeon had announced that his son was a Beta. Inwoo who had to keep his real identity hidden had started behaving like a good and obedient Beta (to his disgust) and so Taehyun had rapidly lost his interest. Unfortunately his respite had only been short lived. One day, by accident, Inwoo had used his Alpha voice in front of Taehyun and since then he had not left him alone. Worse, his twisted crush had turned into a dangerous obsession. Taehyun was sure of it, the only person deserving of an Alpha was another Alpha. It was a way of “ _keeping their pure lineage intact_ ”. A dream which according to their nature was impossible since Alphas were unable to mate without killing each other. Which is how Taehyun had come up with a “solution” to the problem; If their instincts was what prevented them from having any type of relationship then he would break Inwoo’s and assert his dominance over him. This way, he was sure of it, they would never try to kill each other and they could be “happy together forever”. Obviously Inwoo had immediately rejected this insane idea. Not only had he never been interested in Taehyun but he also would have never accepted to be treated as inferior by his partner. When he had told this to the other Alpha the latter had gone mad and had attacked him. Inwoo who wasn’t as experimented as him in fights had lost and he would have probably died if it wasn’t for the intervention of Taehyun’s parents. At the time everyone had pitied the “poor Beta Inwoo” but of course thanks to his family Taehyun had never been punished for attacking him and the accident had been swept under the rugs. The only victory Inwoo had obtained out of it was that at least Taehyun had been sent to Canada, far away from him. Nonetheless he was back now and it looked like he still hadn’t forgotten about his crazy project, he still wanted to marry Inwoo.

— No. simply answered the Alpha the same way he would have refused a slice of cake.

Taehyun smiled but the other Alpha noticed it looked was forced. “ _Good._ ” he thought, whatever annoyed his nemesis made him happy.

— Don’t be like that, you haven’t even opened it. The ring is-...  
— And I won’t open it.

Taehyun leaned over the desk, a much less sympathetic expression on his face.

— Did you not understand what I said earlier ? I’m done playing our little games, it doesn’t amuse me anymore, I’m being serious.  
— Me too. I said I wouldn’t open it. the first son of the Seo family grabbed the box and threw it back at the other man. Now _get lost_ before I lose my patience.

Taehyun stared at him for a moment in silence then looked at the box which he started to make spin in his hands. “ _Did I went too far ?_ ” Inwoo knew that after the beating he had taken from his parents and after all those years spent in Canada, Taehyun would never risk attacking him in public again. But still... That didn’t mean he would let himself be humiliated. The dark haired man observed his guest, he seemed surprisingly relaxed but his instinct was telling him otherwise. This was the calm before the storm.

— Who is it ? finally said Taehyun while making the box spin faster in his hands.

Inwoo furrowed his eyebrows, what was this lunatic talking about now ? 

— What ?

The other Alpha lifted his head and glowered at him. Once again the mood in the room became heavy but it was even worse than the last time, Taehyun was furious and Inwoo could feel it in his guts. It was a mix of rage and possessiveness, the type of madness which only manifested when someone dared to touch to an Alpha’s mate.

— _Who is it ?_ repeated Taehyun. _Who is the miserable insect who has dared to seduce you while we were apart ?_

Even if the anger of the other Alpha wasn’t directed at him Inwoo still felt the pressure. It was taunting him and his instinct, it was pushing him to react. Now there was a little voice whispering to his ear to jump on Taehyun and to tear him apart, to behead him, to turn him to shreds. This time to control himself not only he had to grab the table but he also digged his claws into it, the metal made an awful sound.

— There is no one. he replied as calmly as he could.  
Now certainly was not the ideal moment nor the place for them to fight to the death. Taehyun who was too enraged to even think about the consequences his provocations could have, abruptly slammed his hands on the desk.

— _Swear it to me._ he hissed.

Inwoo bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted a bit of blood. Fuck, if this continued he would end up murdering this idiot. He didn’t owe Taehyun anything (and he would never !) but right now he had to deescalate the situation before his cover blew up.

— I promise. he said with difficulty, even speaking without yelling had become difficult.

The other Alpha dropped back on his chair and the tension in the room left just as fast as it had come. Inwoo wondered if Taehyun’s ability to go from “infuriated maniac” to “Buddhist monk” in less than two seconds was linked to his madness or the fact that he didn’t have to take any drug to pass off as a Beta.

— It’s perfect then. said Taehyun almost cheerfully.

Inwoo joined his hands and tamped down his irritation.

— Now grab Youngmin and leave. ordered Inwoo, he paused a few seconds before adding reluctantly. Please.

But the other man shook his head no. “ _So much for diplomacy !_ ”

— I refuse to leave until I’ve checked that what you said is true. he paused for a few seconds. You see, it’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that I need to verify there aren’t any parasite around you.

Inwoo clenched his jaw, his patience was running thin, which is why he accidentally used his Alpha voice again. 

— _I want you to leave_.

Taehyun frowned but did not counter attack.

— I’ll take a walk around your office and smell your workers, if I don’t smell your scent on any of them then I’ll leave. But If I discover they made you lie to-...  
— I refuse.  
— You can’t refuse. Unless you want me to make a scene here ? 

Inwoo went silent, not because he was baffled but because he seriously considered for a moment beheading Taehyun right in his office. No one would have missed the Alpha ...Apart maybe from his mother. Even if he was sure Taehyun’s siblings would have thanked him for his service, he wasn’t sure his parents would have been as joyful. Inwoo pressed his lips together.

— Fine, but if you try anything-...  
— As long as you didn’t lie to me nothing will happen.

**== Part 3 == Yook Dongsik**

Dongsik was returning as usual from his quest to the vending machine when he noticed some commotion among his colleagues.

— What is happening ? he asked to the most talkative one, Park Jaeho.

The latter turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder with a conspiring look. _“What now ?_ ” wondered Dongsik who thought he was about to hear another gossip, but to his surprise his friend announced him something way more serious. 

— Troubles ! he said. Mister Seo is walking around the company with two other men and I think they might be inspectors !  
— Inspectors ?  
— Yes, from the Etiquette Inspection ! he lowered his voice. There are rumors that a few employees have been falsifying their identity, Alphas pretending to be Betas ! What a world we live in ! To think they might be wolves walking among the sheeps ! he said while shivering.

Dongsik suddenly turned pale.

— T-the Etiquette Inspectors ? he repeated.  
— Yes ! Seriously what’s wrong with you today ? Have you become deaf ? edgily asked his friend.  
— N-no...It’s fine… he stuttered.

That was a complete lie, he wasn’t fine at all, _he was in panic !_ What if the inspectors had discovered his secret identity ? What if they had come to arrest him ? Dongsik swallowed with difficulty, he needed to get out of here and quick ! He freed himself from Jaeho’s grip and handed the coffees he had brought to him.

— I’ll go and bring more coffee for the inspectors. he said.

Without letting the time to his colleague to reply he bowed his head and walked away as fast as he could. Once he had reached the elevator he freneticelly started to press the buttons to go down “ _Please let me down !_ ” he silently begged the machine, but it didn’t come any faster, worse he even had the impression it was stopping at every floor just to mock him. Thus, when the cabin finally reached his floor and its door opened, Dongsik who had been waiting for at least five good minutes in panic **,** immediately ran into it without checking whether there was someone in his way or not. Of course he ended up bumping into someone. 

— Ouch ! shouted his poor victim. Hey, look where you are walking bastard !

Dongsik who had fell flat on his butt because of the impact pursed his lips, he was sure of it he wasn’t the only one at fault here, but he didn’t have the time to fight with some stranger he had to leave before the Inspectors arrived. A sudden idea crossed his mind. What if he had just run into one of ? He slowly lifted his head and nervously glanced at the person who had yelled at him. He relaxed as soon as he identified them, this was the last person he had to worry about.

— Oh… It’s you…. he flatly said.

The other person opened their mouth to retort some insult but froze when they recognized Dongsik. Slowly they took a step back, then another, while Dongsik calmly stood up. Fear had changed sides. This wasn’t too surprising considering what had happened between them, the last time they had met Dongsik had made sure to make this person understand who was the Alpha and who was the Beta. Something which he regretted now that his cover was so close from being blown out.

— What are you doing Youngmin ? asked a voice. 

Dongsik looked at the other people present in the elevator and recognized Inwoo, to whom he slightly bowed his head, alongside a young man he had never seen before. “ _Who could he be ?_ ” he wondered. Was he an inspector or just another friend of Inwoo ? Compared to Youngmin he seemed rather kind and polite but Dongsik didn’t really like the way he had of staring at him, he was observing him as if he was some sort of exotic insect he had never seen before. A mix of curiosity and disdain. Dongsik took a step back to let the trio get off the elevator and gestured them to go on their way.

— Is he a friend of yours ? asked the new commer while getting off the cabin.

Both Youngmin and Dongsik made a face while Inwoo smiled. No, they definitely were not friends. Youngmin had sexually harassed Dongsik’s friend Bokyung and in return he had threatened to kill him. 

— Friends ?...repeated Youngmin with a nervous chuckle. No we are more like uh...Acquaintances ? Yes, acquaintances.

Dongsik rolled his eyes but contained an annoyed sigh.

— Inwoo was the one who introduced us to each other. 

The stranger looked at Dongsik with a weird expression and for a second the Omega had the impression of having said something wrong.

— Inwoo ? 

“ _Ah...Is he bothered by the fact that I call him Inwoo and not Director Seo ?_ ” 

— He was the one who told me to call him like that. explained Dongsik while pointing one of his fingers at his superior.  
— Is that so ? replied the newcomer with a tight-lipped smile.  
— Dongsik is one of our best workers so we often meet at work. said Inwoo and the concerning had the unpleasant feeling that his friend was trying to hide their relationship to the newcomer.

“ _Why can’t he just say that we are friends ? Is he ashamed of me ?_ ” They hanged out together (or rather Inwoo kidnapped him to bring him somewhere) every other day, their relationship wasn’t limited to their workplace. The stranger didn’t seem too convinced either but he didn’t comment on it, instead he extended his hand towards Dongsik.

— I’m Kang Taehyun, an Alpha and Inwoo’s fiancé.

Upon hearing the second part of his sentence Dongsik flinched. “ _What ?_ ” Since when had Inwoo been engaged ? He threw an interrogating look to his superior but the latter was too busy staring at Taehyun to notice him.

— Taehyun, be careful with your words. warned the chaebol with his brows knitted.  
— So that’s what you were talking about in your office ? asked Youngmin.

Taehyun nodded.

— That and other things, my mother would like our families to meet but apparently Inwoo is quite busy...

Dongsik couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Inwoo was always following him around all day and calling him his friend but he hadn’t even bothered telling him he was engaged ? The young man pouted. “ _Men are nothing but liars._ ”

— But you… Aren’t you going to shake my hand ? asked Taehyun.

Dongsik brought back his attention to him and shook his hand with a bitter expression while the other man smiled slightly.

— I’m Yook Dongsik. he replied without any enthusiasm.

Taehyun snorted.

— What a weird name…

Youngmin glanced at Dongsik with an uneasy expression but the latter only sighed, he had become used to people making fun of his name now so he didn't it mind. Moreover he was feeling too down right to get angry, but still, that didn’t mean he would let anyone disrespect him like that.

— Well, we don’t get to decide which name our parents will give us. he tilted his head to the side and smiled. I think you of all people understand what I mean.

Inwoo smiled, Younming snorted and Taehyun’s face twitched.

— What exactly are you trying to insinuate ?

Dongsik gave him a knowing look.

— Hey it’s ok, no need to be shy... I got bullied too in middle school because people thought my name was ugly, so don’t worry I’m not judging. I just know how it feels. 

Truth is, Kang Taehyun was not an ugly or unusual name however when it came to taunting an enemy the truth didn’t matter. As long as you managed to anger them or spark the slightest insecurity in their mind then that meant you had won. Seeing how irritated Taehyun was now Dongsik was sure of his victory, he smiled even more brightly.

— _How dare you_ -...  
— Taehyun, that’s enough. called out Inwoo with a severe expression. You said you would behave if I let you walk around the company.  
— So you’re going to let him insult me ?

The air in the hallway suddenly became heavier and Dongsik felt a knot form in his stomach. “ _What’s that feeling ?_ ” A part of him wanted to take a step back, to get away from the energy Taehyun was radiating. “ _Is it because he’s also an Alpha ?_ ” Was this why he was feeling this way ? At work he had only met Betas so he didn’t knew how an Alpha’s aura felt. 

— He did not insult you, stop acting like a child. Aren’t you an Alpha ? Don’t you have any pride ?

Although Dongsik was surprised by how aggressive Inwoo sounded he was glad he interfered because as soon as he did Taehyun calmed down. He continued to glare at Dongsik but at least he didn’t use his aura anymore.

— I apologize if I offended you in anyway.

Everything from Dongsik’s face to his tone sounded fake but getting all worked up again right after his fiancé had called him out would have been made Taehyun look even more childish so he remained silent. 

— How about we resume our walk ? suggested Youngmin who was looking more uncomfortable with each second that passed.

Taehyun clicked his tongue and turned tails, his friend followed him closely leaving alone Inwoo with Dongsik in the hallway. The chaebol was looking at the other young man with something like a proud smile on his face which confused the latter. “ _I’m probably imagining things..._ ” thought Dongsik. He sighed and averted his gaze, he was still angry at Inwoo for not telling him about his fiancé so he would certainly not return him a smile.

— Then if you don’t mind, I’ll get back to work. he said with a bow of the head.  
— You’re more childish than I thought. noted Inwoo with a teasing tone and Dongsik rolled his eyes.  
— Your fiancé started it.

The face of his superior darkened.

— He’s not my fiancé.

Dongsik crossed his arms, seeing Inwoo deny something so evident pissed him off.

— Oh really ? So although you’re not engaged you let him call you “my fiancé” ? Does that even make sense ?

The chaebol smirked.

— You should be careful, one might think you’re being jealous.

His subaltern scoffed.

— Me ? Jealous ? Why would I ? Your dating life has nothing to do with me, you’re my superior and I’m just a good office worker after all. I'm just saying that considering how bad you are at lying, it would be better for you to just be honest and admit he's your fiancé.

This time it was Inwoo’s turn to sigh.

— I simply did some < _dammage control_ >, Taehyun would be a pain to deal with if I didn’t let him think he could have his ways with me.  
— So you’re playing with his feelings ?...That’s not very nice of you.

A strange light passed through the eyes of the chaebol.

— I thought that I’ve made it clear that I am indeed not a nice person.

Dongsik snorted. “ _What is goody two shoes saying now ? Him ? A bad boy ? Please I have to laugh._ ” To him Inwoo was nothing more than a weakling so seeing him act tough was quite funny. He patted his shoulder.

— Let me tell you something...he leaned closer to Inwoo’s hear. You shouldn’t play with the feelings of an Alpha or else you’ll end up getting hurt.

That was a sincere advice, Dongsik didn’t want Inwoo to get hurt. He didn’t knew that Taehyun at all but if he was sure of one thing it was that Alpha rarely took a rejection well, who knew what that man would do if he discovered that Inwoo had been playing with his heart during all this time ? “ _I’m sure Inwoo can't even fight to save his life_ ” sadly thought Dongsik. He took a step back and observed the other man’s face, he had a really weird expression almost as if he was flustered. Dongsik chuckled, he had to admit he looked a bit cute like that. “ _Wait… What am I even saying ? Inwoo ? Cute ?_ ”

— Is that...Is this a warning or an advice ? asked Inwoo while closing up the distance between them.

The Omega who had not expected their faces to suddenly be this close swallowed with difficulty. “ _Wow ! Uh...What ? A warning or an advice ?_ ” What was that even supposed to mean ? “ _Is there even a difference ?!_ ” Fuck, why couldn’t he concentrate ? “W _ait a minute… Did I offend him…? Hey now...Does he think I’m being condescending ?..Tsk, rich people and their pride I swear…”_ He leaned backward to maintain a certain distance between them but Inwoo leaned even closer. How was he even supposed to think with their mouths so close to one another ?! “ _Oh his lips look-._ ..Uh !... _Alright, alright ! I need to focus ! I can do it ! If I don’t want him to think I’m acting like a know-it-all then maybe I should say that…_ ”

— It’s a reminder ?

Inwoo stared at him even more intensively with his mouth slightly open and Dongsik hoped it wasn’t because he was astonished by the sheer stupidity of his answer. The chaebol straightened up and averted his gaze with, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Dongsik felt like he could suddenly breath better. “ _Should I use this as an opportunity to flee ?_ ” 

— You always do that. finally said Inwoo. You always play me like a fiddle. he snorted. It’s annoying, I can’t read you.

“ _Play me like a what ? What kind of expression is that ?”_ Dongsik made a face, he hadn’t understood anything of what Inwoo had just said. _“Is he trying to say that he doesn’t like how I tease him ?_ ” he sighed. “ _Hey now, how is that my fault if…_ ”

— ...It’s just that easy to do. he muttered.

There was a silence. “ _Crap….Did I just said that out loud ?_ ” Inwoo looked at him with round eyes. “ _Yup, I definitely did….Please mister goody two shoes don’t fire me I really need this job_ ”

— What ? asked the chaebol.  
— Hm what I mean is that, considering how close we are. I mean, we are close right ? Really close ! You invited me out many times and even if I did maybe, uh, reject you a few times... Well I still treasure you greatly ! We have such a great and strong bound that it’s almost like we knew each other by heart, as if we were connected and that’s why, that’s why it’s easy for me to play you like… Like a...he laughed awkwardly. Anyway ! In any case I’m not making a fool of you no, I’m just teasing you out of love. Yeah love ! I like you a lot you know that’s why I do things like that...But if that bothers you, you can do the same ! You can do whatever you want to me I mean, not everything either but you can-...

His incoherent and panicked monologue was interrupted by the pressure of Inwoo’s hand on his mouth. He had his head lowered so Dongsik couldn’t see what expression he had on his but he guessed he probably looked as mortified as he was. “ _If he doesn’t fire me it will be a miracle… I guess it is why they say you better make sure your brain is running before putting your mouth in gear…_ ” The chaebol let go of his mouth and put his hands on both of his shoulders while still keeping his head lowered. It almost looked like he was having a hard time standing on his own. “ _Damn he must be super mad he doesn’t even want to look at me..._ ”

— Dongsik… weakly said Inwoo. Do you even understand what you’re telling me ?

“ _No, I’m just saying whatever comes to my mind because I don’t want to be fired._ ” admitted the Omega “ _He’s mad because he thinks I’m being disrespectful right ? So if I say that he can be like that with me as well since we are friends it should be fine. I just need to tell him he can, he can...Aaaaah fuck...What was that expression again ? Play ? Use ? Use like a fiddle ? Fibble ? Title ? What even was that last word ? Him and his outdated expressions I swear... I think he said use me like a fi-... Oh anyway, let’s just make it short._ ”

— I’m telling you that can use me.

“ _Wait that sounds weird._ ” 

— My mind…

“ _Well It’s not as if I was a genius either._ ”

— And my body.

“ _Great ! Now I sound like a pervert !_ ”

— I mean, me as a whole-...

Inwoo tightened his grip on his shoulders.

— Stop ! Fine ! I get it ! he interrupted him, he lifted his head and looked at Dongsik with an scandalized expression. His face was slightly red and his eyes were darting in any direction.“ _Wow he’s super pissed off._ ”  
— You don’t have to say it out loud like that ! continued his superior. We are at work, try to be more professional !

Dongsik scoffed. “ _What ?!_ ”

— Hey you were the one who acted all friendly with me at work in the first place ! he defended himself.  
— You-...  
— Why are you still here ? called out a voice in their back.

Inwoo abruptly let go of Dongsik and turned around to face Taehyun. The latter was staring at them as if they had committed some sort of crime. “ _What is this guy’s deal ?_ ”

— I was addressing an important matter. coldly replied Inwoo, in his back Dongsik raised an eyebrow.

The other Alpha narrowed his eyes.

— You can do that later, we haven’t finished inspecting this floor.

The chaebol sighed but complied.

— Fine.

He started walking towards Taehyun but turned at the last second to address Dongsik.

— We’ll definitely finish this conversation later.

  
  


**== Part 4 == Kang Taehyun**

— So ? Were you able to check what you wanted ? asked Youngmin while looking at Inwoo’s back as he walked away from them.

Now that they had finished visiting the company the Chaebol had abandoned them at the entrance under the pretext of having to get back to work. Youngmin probably hoped he would finally be able to leave and go party but Taehyun wasn’t planning on releasing him any time soon.

— Yes and no. he replied.  
— What do you mean ? Does he have a mate or not ?  
— I didn’t catch his smell on anyone and his scent was the same as before, however that doesn’t mean he isn’t cheating on me.

Youngmin sighed.

— I really don’t get you sometimes, what do you keep running after someone who doesn’t love you ?

Taehyun sighed, why did he have to explain something so simple to him ? “ _This is why I can’t stand Betas, they never see the bigger picture._ ”

— Have you ever watched a documentary on Lions ? 

His friend scratched his head.

— Yes ? But what does it have to-...  
— Do you know why Lions fight over a single Lioness ?  
— Because they like her I guess.

The Alpha rolled his eyes.

— How old are you ? Five ? For Alphas love is a myth, you’re an adult you should have learnt this by now. If love existed among dominant species don’t you think the Lioness would simply pick her male ? If she did there wouldn’t be a need for the Lions to fight. But she never does and thus the Lions fight over her. They fight because she is a good catch and the sole creature they deem worthy enough to bear their descendance.   
— Is that so ?  
— Yes, and it’s the same thing for me and Inwoo. I don’t want him because I love him but because he’s worthy of me.

Youngmin made a weird expression and the Alpha guessed that he probably was puzzled by his logic. 

— But… I don’t think Inwoo would accept to date you just because you got rid of your rivals. You know how he is, dating isn’t his thing and he’s too proud to let anyone be his mate.   
— You think that I don’t know that ?  
— Then why-..?  
— I just explained to you “why” so you shouldn’t be asking me “why” but rather “how”.  
— Then...How do you plan on seducing Inwoo ?

Taehyun made a face.

— Courting is demeaning for Alphas, how could you even suggest something like that ?  
— Ah sorry, I didn’t know. But then how ? How will you get him ?   
— I’ll try to find something that could benefit him or his company. Some sort of offer that would make it very difficult for him or his father to refuse.

“ _I wish I could blackmail him with his secret but he knows I would never expose his real identity, he would get executed right away for having broken a rule of the Etiquette._ ” The Alpha sighed, why did things between them always had to be so complicated ?

— But what if he still refuses ?  
— Hm ? Ah… Well if even after all my efforts he still doesn’t want to be reasonable I guess I’ll have to break him.  
— What ?  
— I’ll render him powerless so he can’t flee or retaliate. Then I’ll get rid of each one of the people he holds dear, if he has any. And when he won’t have anywhere or anyone to go to...he paused and smiled. I’ll make him beg me to save him. he looked at Youngmin and chuckled. What with that horrified expression ? You said it yourself, Inwoo is stubborn ! That’s exactly why I need to crush him ! It’s to teach him that the only man in his life is me. he observed the ceiling with a thoughtful expression before patting his friend’s shoulder. But we aren’t there quite yet ! For now we have more pressing matters to attend to, we need to teach someone a lesson.

He started walking towards the elevator.

— W-wait ! Wait ! Taehyun ! called Youngmin. Where are you going ? Are you going to fight Inwoo ? You know he’s just a Beta he can’t-..  
— Did you even listen to any of what I just said ?  
— Yes !

The doors opened and Taehyun dragged his friend inside.

— Tell me, when you were cheating on Jihun on which floor of your company worked your lover ?

Youngmin stared at him with a confused expression but answered the question regardless.

— On the floor below mine.  
— Why ?  
— Because I wanted to be able to visit them from time to time but if they had been working on the same floor as me then Jihun would have caught me right away . But why are you suddenly asking me th-...Wait. Your target is Yook Dongsik ?

Taehyun nodded and pressed the button leading to the second last floor.

— You think him and Inwoo have something going on ?  
— No, Inwoo has standards so it’s probably a one sided crush from that guy’s part. his expression darkened. But a crush nonetheless.  
— Look as much as I love chaos I think you should think this through because it’s really not a good idea. Remember what Inwoo used to say all the time when we were little “Don’t touch things that do not belong to you” ? So If you touch one of his employees you can be sure he’s going to be super pissed off.  
— It’s a good thing that I love hate sex then. replied Taehyun with a nasty smile. Now tell me everything you know about Dongsik, you said you were acquainted so you know what he is I presume ?

Youngmin passed a hand in his hair, he knew damn well that Taehyun would not like what he would hear next.

— He’s an Alpha.  
— _WHAT ?_! roared the other man before grabbing his friend by his shirt.  
— C-Calm down !

Taehyun ignored the plee of his friend and tightened his grip on his throat.

— He has been hanging out with another Alpha and you didn’t tell me ?!  
— S-..S-top I-I… I c-can’t b-breath…!

The youngest song of the Kang family released his friend and lashed out enough of his aura to make him tremble.

— I-I’m s-sorry…   
— _Keep your excuses !_ growled the Alpha. How long ? How long as this little bitch been turning around Inwoo ?!  
— I-I don’t know ? Around one month or two ?

Taehyun punched one of the walls. “ _Fuck !_ ” His mind started racing. How could he have been so blind ? How could he have not noticed that he was an Alpha ? He stared at Youngmin who instinctively looked away. “ _Could he be mistaken ?_ ”

— Are you sure he’s an Alpha ?  
— This psycho threatened him of course I’m sure he’s an Alpha !  
— Did his aura felt that overwhelming ? How strong was it ?

Youngmin made a weird face.

— Ah.. Well he… He didn’t use his aura…  
— Then how did he threaten you ? Did he used his strength ? His Alpha voice ? asked Taehyun with irritation.

The Beta instinctively cowered. 

— _Speak_!   
— He...He used his words and a...the other man lowered a bit his voice. And a toothpick.

Taehyun put a hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression. “ _So his strong point his is Alpha voice ?_ ” He bit his lower lips, this was the worst case scenario for him. No matter how skilled you were as an Inspector, an Alpha with a powerful voice would always be a dangerous opponent to go against. You could be as strong and as fast as you wanted if you faced an Alpha whose voice contained more power than yours then you would never be able to get lay a single punch on them. “ _Inwoo’s voice is as powerful as mine but I’m physically stronger so it’s not a problem but I don’t know anything about the voice of this Yook Dongsik_ ” He thought back about the toothpick. “ _This guy managed to turn something as ridiculous as a toothpick into something frightening enough to terrify a Beta, I shouldn’t let my guard down._ ”

The doors of the elevator opened and Taehyun exited the cabin.

“ _First, get closer to your target so you can mute them easily if they represent any danger._ ” He entered the office where Dongsik was working and approached him discreetly, he was busy reading some sort of red book instead of working. “ _He is one of the best workers here but he’s slacking off during office hours ? Is he perhaps some sort of genius ? I need to be extra careful..._ ” While he was slowly creeping up on him Dongsik suddenly turned around while stretching his arms. “ _Did he...Smell my arrival ?_ ” Taehyun clenched his fists, what kind of monster was he facing ?!

— Oh it’s you...said Dongik with a tired expression. And you again...he added when he spotted Youngmin. If you’re looking for Inwoo he’s not here.

Taehyun who felt very insulted by the tone the other man had taken with him opened his mouth to put him back in his place but was interrupted by one of the workers they had met earlier. He was a short man sitting on the desk right next to Dongsik.

— Ah but mister Kang you should stay ! Director Seo should arrive in a few minutes. He always drops by to tell goodbye to our team, well actually to say goodbye to Dongik but still.  
— Don’t tell people it’s already super embarrassing… muttered Dongsik. 

Taehyun was livid. Inwoo had never done anything like this for him but he did it everyday for some ungrateful employee with a bad haircut ?! he clenched his jaw but managed to keep his aura under control. “ _I must to stay calm, I can’t attack someone as strong as this asshole without evaluating his strength first._ ” He observed (or rather glared at) Dongsik who yawned before standing up and grabbing his coat.

— Where are you going ?

Dongsik looked at him with a puzzled expression.

— Home.  
— But director Seo ?... asked his friend.

The other man sighed and pointed with his index at Youngmin and Taehyun one after another. 

— He probably has plans with Joo Youngmin and…he squinted his eyes. Sorry I forgot your name.

“ _This rude little-..._ ” 

— But anyway, there is no need for me to wait for him today. I’m leaving, see you tomorrow everyone. 

While Taehyun barely managed to control his fury Youngmin had to put a hand on his face to contain his laughter which earned him a dark look from his friend. “ _Once I’ll have dealt with this piece of garbage you’ll be next Youngmin._ ” He cleared his throat and called out Dongsik.

— Mister Yook, before you leave I would like to apologize for earlier.

The latter observed him with an unreadable expression before answering with a shrug.

— It’s fine.  
— No, no! I insist, let’s check hands.

Dongsik sighed loudly. “ _I’ll definitely smash your face into one of those walls_ ” though Taehyun while smiling brightly. He extended his hand towards Dongsik.

— Let’s make peace.

The other man stared at his hand for a moment before shaking it.

— You’re a Beta, right ? asked Taehyun and he felt Dongsik tense up.  
— Yes. lied the later.

The inspector chuckled internally but maintained his composure on the outside. “ _So he falsified his identity to get the job uh…_ ” Dongsik who was starting to feel uncomfortable tried to withdraw his hand but Taehyun suddenly tightened his grip before pulling him forward. The young man landed on his chest, his head against his shoulder. The Alpha then grabbed the back of his head to bury his nose in his neck and smelled it. When he recognized the scent he froze for a second. “ _That’s not a natural one that’s…_ ” he licked the skin to make sure then started to chuckle like a mad man.  
If until now Dongsik had not reacted out of surprise, the feeling of the touch of a tongue on his neck made him violently push away Taehyun. He reached for the place where he had been licked and looked at the other man in horror. Whether you were an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega the neck was a very sensitive and intimate place, you couldn’t touch it so freely. It was the place where your mate would bite to claim you. So touching that area without the consent of the person was the same as putting your hand in their pants without asking. But Taehyun didn’t care about what anyone thought about him in this room, they were all weaklings, Dongsik included.

— I can’t believe I was deceived like that… Taehyun snorted. 

“ _You ? An Alpha ? Don’t make me laugh._ ”

— What the fuck was that about ?! suddenly said Youngmin who was just as scandalized as everyone else in the room was.  
— Hm ? Oh. You probably don’t know this but the easiest way to evaluate how much of a threat someone represent is to smell them. You can tell whether they are an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega and how powerful they are in just one breathe. And if they use, like our friend, a perfume to mask their real scent then you can always check with a taste of your tongue. But of course to be able to do that you need to have been trained in the forces and to be extremely skilled like me.  
— Woa… You sure are something. replied Youngmin.

Taehyun wasn’t sure if his friend was being sarcastic or honest but it took his words a compliment anyway.

— Thank you. Now as for you...he abruptly kicked Dongsik, sending him to the floor. Let’s have a talk. 

The other employees present in the room gasped in shock and one of them, a woman, even tried to interfere.

— Y-you can’t do something like t-that. she said with a terrified expression.

The Alpha slowly turned his head in her direction.

— What did you just say ? he asked.  
— S-she didn’t say anything sir ! said a man with glasses but Taehyun ignored him.  
— I’m an inspector of the Etiquette, I can do whatever I want... _Is that clear ?_

His sudden use of his Alpha voice made all the people in the room lower their heads which amused him. He put one of his feet on Dongsik and addressed the little group again.

— Mister Yook is a criminal who falsified his identity. he slowly sank his heel in the other man’s stomach who let out a cry of pain.. As a representant of the law and the order I’m allowed to deal with him as I see fit. he looked down at Dongsik with disgust. Our society is already fucked up enough now that we’ve instaured the etiquette but now some of you even dare to claim status they don’t have ? he narrowed his eyes. Certainly not under my watch.

He got his feet off his victim and crouched down next to him, the other man was panting heavily. Maybe of fear or of pain, not that Taehyun cared, he liked both reasons anyway. He leaned over Dongsik and whispered to him;

— Did you really think you could deceive me like you deceived Youngmin and your colleagues ? 

Dongsik stared at him wide eyed, Taehyun chuckled.

— Seems like you really were that optimistic, uh ? Nay, you were just being foolish. he pointed his index at the throat of the other man. I’m an Etiquette inspector, you can’t deceive my sense of smell with such a cheap bottle of Beta perfume. I know what you are… he smirked. And soon everyone will know as well.

This actually was a lie, Taehyun wasn’t planning on revealing anything that Dongsik was an Omega, he couldn’t or else he would have been in huge troubles with his superior. Dongsik may have lied about being a Beta but since he was an Omega, and not an Alpha like that moron of Youngmin had thought (they would certainly have a little discussion later about this), it wasn’t considered as a severe crime. Even if officially Omegas were considered as a protected minority, truth is a lot of people still treated them as less than human. Aggravated procuring, human trafficking, modern slavery,... Omegas were the ideal victims for all of those crimes since their very own nature made it impossible for them to rebel against Betas or Alphas. Which also was the reason why most judges were lenient towards Omegas accused of falsifying their identity, because they could understand their point of view. Which wasn’t the case of Taehyun who, if he had been able to become a judge or a lawmaker, would have made sure they would have been severely punished. Omegas were born as inferiors, they were at the bottom of the food chain how could they dare to pretend to be on the same levels as Betas ?! This went against all the beliefs the Alpha had been taught and it made his blood boil whenever he thought about it. However never voiced his opinion publicly, the Alpha knew he had to grin and bear it. As long as the people of his kind would be outnumbered by Betas they wouldn’t be able to overthrow the government and bring things back to what they used to be. But until then, he would continue to pretend to be a good and obediant Alpha inspector hunting the bad Alphas. “ _If you want to pretend to be an Alpha so bad then I should grant you wish._ ”He grabbed Dongsik’s jaw. “ _But before that, I’ll make sure to remind you of your place as an Omega_ ”

— If you had behaved properly maybe I would have pretended not to notice anything, but of course you had to overstep your boundaries. See ? This is why I hate people like you, you don’t know when to stop. You should be happy to even be allowed to breath the same air as us and yet you keep complaining and begging for more. he digged his claws in the skin of his prey. May your punishment of today serves as a lesson for the future. he grinned. Well, _if you survive to it that is_...

A faint fragrance reached his nose and the Alpha smiled even brighter. There wasn’t any other scent he loved more than this one; fear. The pure aroma of distress Omegas and Betas emitted whenever they were threatened. “ _Aaah, fear…_ ” repeated Taehyun, what an interesting concept. As an Alpha he knew he would never been able to feel something like it but he sure loved to inspire it to the others. Especially Omegas like that young man who was now trembling in front of him. 

— Are you afraid ?

He digged his nails into the skin of his prey until a bit of blood dripped down his neck. Dongsik didn’t move one inch, he just continued to stare at him like a deer caught in headlines. Taehyun wasn’t surprised, this was a natural reaction for Omegas. Whenever they were facing an Alpha with a threatening aura, their amygdala (the part of the brain in charge of dealing with fear) would take over the rest of their mind in an attempt of warning them of the danger. The problem was that it would also affect the cortex, the part in charge of reasoning, making Omegas unable to take any rational solution. Taehyun could easily guess what Dongsik was going through “ _If you don’t do something you’re going to die_ ” but he couldn’t come up with any solution because of how overwhelmed it was. So to survive his brain would tell him to do what he did the best;  
Yield.  
That’s why Omegas were at the bottoms of the food chain, because they naturally lacked the logical response of the Betas and the fight response of the Alphas. Taehyun observed Dongsik’s face with attention. “ _What a wonderful expression_ ” He had turned pale, his lips were slightly shaking and his eyes darting. He was the perfect toy to play with.

**== Part 5 == Seo Inwoo**

While all this chaos was taking place two floors below him, Inwoo was nervously sitting at his desk with his thumb in his mouth.  
Five minutes.  
He had now been biting his poor finger like a starved dog chewing on his favorite bone for five minutes. If he had seen himself or if someone had made a comment about it he would have probably felt quite humiliated. However right now he was too busy thinking about something else.  
Yook Dongsik, _again_ .  
Or rather, his last discussion with him. Inwoo could still remember the warm breath of the other man near his ear and his grip on his shoulder when he had leaned towards him to whisper:

« _— You shouldn’t play with the feelings of an Alpha or else you’ll end up getting hurt._ »

Until now Dongsik had never shown the slightest interest towards him but now that a rival had appeared he was suddenly acting jealous ? The chaebol put back down his hand on his desk and furrowed his brows. “ _What ? He’ll hurt me if I let go of him and choose to pick Taehyun instead ?_ ”

— How dares he threaten me… he whispered.

« _— Is this a warning or an advice ?_

 _— A reminder._ »

Inwoo leaned on the back of his chair with a scandalized expression. Where the hell had Dongsik learnt to flirt like this ?! When Inwoo had asked him if he was giving him a warning or an advice it was because he wanted to discover whether or not Dongsik was interested by his offer of friendship, to know if he was advising him _as a friend_ to be careful of Taehyun or if he was warning him that he’d better not try to play both sides by making an alliance with another Alpha. But Dongsik’s answer had overpassed all his expectations. He had replied that it wasn’t a warning or an advice, but a reminder. A reminder that Inwoo was already is and that he couldn’t go elsewhere. The Alpha passed a hand on his flustered face, how was Dongsik so good at messing with his head ? So good with this game of push and pull ? So good with his words ? 

« — _You always do that. You always play me like a fiddle...It’s annoying, I can’t read you._

 _— It’s just that easy to do._ »

Inwoo sighed “ _He’s a fine orator and an excellent manipulator it’s almost as if he could read my mind._ ”

« — _We have such a great and strong bound, it’s almost like we know each other by heart, as if we were connected._ »

The chaebol started beating his thumb again. “ _A great strong bound...That’s...No, he couldn’t be talking about that...Or was he ?_ ” 

« — _I like you a lot you know._ »

The chaebol bit his thumb a bit more abruptly than before, accidentally harming himself. “ _Fucking Yook Dongsik…_ ” he cursed in his head, how could he say something like that so nonchalantly ? Did he not understood the underlying meaning of his own words ? “ _No, that’s impossible. He’s way too smart for that, he’s like me afterall_ ”. But then that meant that he really...

—...Suggested to become my mate.

Inwoo closed his eyes for a few seconds. He was feeling embarrassed to have said something like this out loud. 

— Well it’s not as if there was any other way to interpret what he said. he cleared his throat, he had the unpleasant impression of making excuses. He said he loved me and even mentioned us having a strong bound... He had to be talking about marking. 

“ _Me and him…_ ” He imagined himself holding Dongsik. Running his hands from his torso to his throat, smelling his scent, grabbing his hair, licking his skin and biting on his delicate neck. He imagined himself finally able to have him and to claim him as his. That certainly was a pleasant thought. Inwoo tugged the collar of his shirt and swallowed with difficulty. He felt hot and a bit lost, until now he had never realized how much he actually wanted Dongsik. He bit the inside of his mouth. Unfortunately there was a problem; they both were Alphas. Their mutual attraction was against any human law and against their very own nature. If one of them tried to mark the other it would certainly end in a blood bath and Inwoo didn’t want Dongsik dead, he wanted him alive. “ _But that’s not possible…_ ” he laughed bitterly. Funny how what had made him approach Dongsik in the first place had now become the exact reason why he had to keep him away. He closed his eyes again for a moment and Taehyun’s face appeared. “ _But he thinks it’s possible…_ ” He observed the traces he had left on his desk during his fight with the other Alpha. “ _Can we truly cohabit peacefully ?_ ” Whenever Taehyun or his father were around he always felt angry or on the edge, so wouldn’t things become this way between him and Dongsik ? Inwoo stood up and walked around his desk. “ _No, Dongsik is different_ ” When he was with him he never felt threatened, he didn’t feel in danger, he was calm and at peace. It was different than when he was around other Alphas. “ _Does Dongsik feel the same way as a do ?_ ” He couldn’t tell, it was so hard to understand what was going on inside the other man’s head. He put his hands on bis desk and lowered his head. Should they try ? But how would their relationship work ? Was a relationship where both partners were equals something even possible ? Wouldn’t one try to crush the other ? Inwoo knew how he was, he knew he would never be able to sacrifice himself and put his pride aside. 

« — _I’m telling you that can use me…. My mind and my body..._ »

How could he had not understand it earlier ? Until now he had naively thought that Dongsik was just flirting with him but it was more than that. He had proudly announced that he was willingly giving himself up to him, that he wanted to be his, to belong to him. Of course as an Alpha those kind of words were very arousing but coming from a fellow Alpha they also sounded like a beautiful and dangerous love letter. Inwoo felt his stomach flutter and a warm feeling spread through his entire body. He knew he was being unreasonable, he knew that he was acting on an impulse and that he might regret it later but...He wanted Dongsik. He licked his lips and clawed his desk. Should he go and admit his feelings or should he stay and not take any risk ? He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. 

Fuck it, he would go and get him. 

**== Part 6 == Jo Yujin**

Inwoo exited his office just when Yujin knocked on his door. 

— Did you need to see me ? he asked.

The assisant looked at him with surprise.

— Ah...I came to tell you that mister Jo and Kang have not left the building.

Her superior furrowed his brows, he visibly wasn’t aware of this change of plan. 

— They are still here ?  
— Yes, the security said that after you sent them on their way they talked a bit at the entrence before heading back inside.  
— Where are they right now ?  
— Two floors bellow.

Inwoo seemed to realize something and immediatly started walking. As always Yujin followed him closely, they passed together in front of his two secretaries who bowed to him but he didn’t bother to greet them back. This was odd, Inwoo rarely behave like this. He was a stickler for courtesy and worked really hard to preserve his image of “perfect boss”.

— Do you think something happened ? asked Yujin.

There was a time when she would have probably been more direct in her approach but the past few months her superior had been very sensitive, she had to walk on eggs whenever she spoke to him. At first she had thought that it was because of his brother Jihun, he had almost managed to snatch away the position of director, but even though he was now out of the picture her superior had not calmed down. She blamed Yook Dongsik for that. Since he had caught the eyes of Inwoo the latter had not spent one minute without thinking about him, he would ask Yujin to keep an eye on him and to report anything he did. “ _As if I wasn’t already busy enough_ ” She had the impression of babysitting a giant baby and she hated kids. 

— There is a high chance that Taehyun is causing troubles again.  
— Again ?

Inwoo entered the elevator and waited for her to press the right button. Yujin followed him and selected the second to last floor. 

— As you know, since they mainly deal with Alphas, the Inspectors of the Etiquette are allowed to use force and to kill their target if they can’t keep them under controle. started to explain Inwoo, Yujin glanced at him and for a brief instant she had the impression that he looked a bit envious, but it didn’t last long. Well… continued the Alpha. Taehyun has the highest killing count of his team.

Yujin turned her head in his direction and observed him with round eyes.

— Don’t…Don’t his superiors say anything ?

Inwoo’s face darkened.

— Why would they ? He’s only killing Alphas... he paused for a moment before adding with a completely different attitude. At least that’s what he tells them.

Yujin looked at him with a confused expression.

— What do you mean by that ?  
— I think a few of them may have been Omegas and Betas diguised as Alphas. he explained as calmly as if he was talking about the weather and not what clearly sounded like murders.

The doors opened and Inwoo rapidly exited the elevator, Yujin who was still a bit stunned by their conversation had to accelarate to catch up to him. She observed her superior with attention, even if he pretended to be as relaxed as usual, after years of working with him she could tell by his micro expressions how he truly felt like, he was nervous. “ _Is he worried about Yook Dongsik ?_ ”

— Should I call the police then ?

Inwoo shot her an irritated glance.

— To tell them what exactly ?

Yujin slightly slowed down and her superior softened his tone.

— Taehyun is very moody, it would be better to let me deal with him myself. he explained.  
— Understood. she replied.

They reached the office where were working Dongsik and hs team but when Inwoo walked through the door Yujin was unable to follow him any further. Her instinct could feel the overwhelming presence of the dominating aura of an Alpha. It was oppressing and frightening. She tried to took a step back but Inwoo adressed her.

— What are you doing ? he asked. _Follow me_.

As soon as he ordered her to come, her legs almost moved on her own. She was still feeling afraid but something in her was telling her to obey, that she would be safe if she did as she was told. “ _That’s strange...Mister Seo is a Beta but he almost has the aura of an Alpha_ ”. She followed him a few more steps until he stopped to look at something. Since he wasn’t moving but was blocking the view she leaned on the side to look at what was happening and gasped when she did. Yook Dongsik was on his knees, with a bloody face, shaking like a scared little child in front of an hilarious Taehyun. The latter was towering over him, holding his chin with three of his fingers.

— Do you understand now, the difference between me and you ? he asked while stroking Dongsik’s cheek.

His victim nodded but the man didn’t seem satisfied by his reaction, he slowly ran his hand through his hair before brutaly pulling them.

— _I asked you a question_. he growled.

Yujin felt her knees become weak but she managed to stand up. On the other hand Youngmin and Seokhyun, one of the other employees, had to rely on a piece of furniture to remain standing.

— Y-yes… weakly replied Dongsik with a sob.

Taehyun patted his head.

— Good boy. he praised him. You deserve a reward.

He straightened up and grabbed one of the mugs laying around to look at its content with. 

— Perfect. he said.

He then looked at Dongsik with a twisted smile.

— _Open wide_ ~

Before his poor victim could even process what he had been ordered to do, the Alpha spilled coffee all over his head. The black liquid rolled down his face and stained all his outfit. Dongsik shriveled up on himself while trembling but Taehyun hadn’t finished harassing him yet. He crouched down next to him and grabbed his face again.

— Ah ! he sighed. Look at that, you dirtied the floor idiot. he slapped him. This is why you should have opened your mouth. he slapped him again. You have the mouth of a whore but you can’t even open your mouth properly ? he gave him another slap. Hey, you should clean. 

Dongsik started to use his sleeves to clean the floor but Taehyun grabbed his wrist. The other man whimpered but the Alpha ignored his cry of pain.

— What are you doing ?! I told you that your clothes were dirty ! _Use your tongue to clean_. he ordered before slamming Dongsik’s face on the floor, his head made an awful floor when hitting the tile.

Taehyun stared at his victim for a moment before snorting, he then approached his mouth to Dongsik’s head and whispered something into his ear. Seeing how vulnerable and exposed the neck of the other man was Yujin wondered if Taehyun would be cruel enough to bite him. She wanted to do something but she was to afraid, although she was stronger than most Betas she knew that she would never stand a chance against an Alpha, let alone an inspector. So all she could was to observe and pray that he wouldn’t notice her presence.

— Taehyun. What do you think you are doing ?

Inwoo’s voice resonated in the silent room as loud as a crack of thunder. Taehyun turned away from his prey and freed his hair as soon as he recognized Inwoo. He smiled at him and stood up with a proud expression.

— I was taking care of a criminal. he explained while rubbing his hands on his pants to whipe away the blood he had on it.

Inwoo remained silent for a while before answering and Yujin wondered if it was because he was trying to think on how to deescalate the situation.

— Is that so ? he finally said.

Yujin frowned, he sounded calm, way too calm. She knew her superior by heart, he would never something this big go unadressed. She observed him and noticed that his fists were shaking but something in her told her that it wasn’t of fear. Slowly her instinct started to catch something coming from Inwoo that shouldn’t have been possible considering that he was a Beta;  
An overwhelming aura.  
Inwoo wasn’t calm, he wasn’t careful thinking about what to do next and he certainly wasn’t remaining silent to avoid provoking Taehyun. He was wordless with anger, smoldered with a resentement that he could barely keep in check. He was slowly letting himself be eaten up by a vortex of hatred swirling inside of him, threatening to destroying everything and everyone that would stand in his way. Yujin took a step back from him, whatever that was happening inside Inwoo’s mind right now was dangerous. Since she was so close to him, she could feel it but the other people in the room didn’t. They were all looking at him with adoring eyes, probably thinking that he had come to deliver them from Taehyun. “ _Mister Kang !_ ” she looked at the Alpha and noticed that his attitude had changed, he didn’t seem as relaxed as before. “ _He must have noticed it too…_ ” Yujin took another step back, she had to leave and quick, she certainly did not want to be trapped in the middle of a fight with two Alphas.

**Clung.**

She froze, she had bumped into something and now everyone was looking at her. Inwoo slowly turned in her direction and the gaze he shot at her almost made her heart drop out of her chest. Her mind started racing with speed as she tried to think of what she could say to divert the anger or the attention of the Alpha on anyone but herself. She looked at all the people present in the room before coming up with an idea.

— I...I’ll take care of mister Yook. she said.

There was a silence between them which seemed to last an eternity before Inwoo seemed to slightly relax and moved out of her way. Slowly and careful she walked passed by him but her superior suddenly grabbed her wrist. She bit her tongue to avoid whining and waited for him to hit her or harm her in any other way, but nothing happened. Insead Inwoo whispered something to her.

— Make sure he goes home safely and that his wounds are attended. _But don’t even think about contacting the police_ , I’ll deal with Taehyun myself. 

She swallowed with difficulty.

— Understood, sir. she replied.

He let go of her as brutally as he had grabbed her and adressed the other people present.

— Everyone go home. he ordered. I need to have a discussion with Inspector Kang concerning the incindent of today. Of course I’m counting on your utmost discretion concerning what happened until the end of the investigation.

— O-of course s-sir ! I promise that no one in our team will say a word said Chanseok. 

— I hope so. said Inwoo and Yujin shivered.

She walked by Taehyun who ignored her and helped Dongsik to stand up.

— Let’s go, I’ll bring you home. she said while trying not to stare at the different wounds on his body.

He followed her obediantly while whipping away his tears with his dirty sleeve and they joined together their collegues who were exiting the room. When they reached Inwoo, the latter extended a hand towards him but Dongsik immediatly curled up against Yujin. The Alpha stopped, unsure on whether or not he could touch the other man.

— He must be in a state of shock, you should give him some time. advised Yujin.

Inwoo glared at her as if she was the one to blame before stroking Dongsik’s hair in an affectuate gesture she would never have thought him capable of. The other man shivered but didn’t reject him, this seemed to reassure Inwoo and Yujin felt the tension in the air decrease.

— I changed my mind, bring him directly at my home he’ll be safer there. the first-aid kit is in the bathroom, don’t touch at anything else.

— Yes sir.

Inwoo stopped petting Dongsik’s head but did not avert his gaze even so. Yujin noticed that he was trying to look at Dongsik’s neck and guessed what he was thinking about.

— He doesn’t have any bite. said a voice in her back.

She flinched when she realized how close Taehyun was standing and immediatly walked away.

— I don’t like to put trash in my mouth compared to some people. added the Alpha.

Inwoo replied and started walking in the hallway behind Yujin and Dongsik, as if to act as a shield for them against Taehyun. “ _If those two were to fight who would win ?_ ” When they reached the two elevator lifts the people present separed in two groups, Inwoo and Taehyon in front of one cabin and the rest on them in front of the other. None of them wanted to in such a limited place with someone as crazy as Taehyun.

— Youngmin come here ! called the latter.

The Beta made a face and all the office workers looked at him with pity as he walked towards the second elevator.

— I need you to be my witness if something was to happen. explained the Alpha.

Yujin furrowed her brows and looked at Inwoo but before she could get a proper look at her expression the door of their elevator oppened, she entered the cabin and left the three other men outside. 

**== Part 7 == Joo Youngmin** ****

The doors of their own elevator opened and Youngmin entered the cabin first. He wasn’t feeling super enthousiastic at the idea of being so close to Taehyun but he still was quite curious to see how would Inwoo react now that the three of them were alone. “ _Inwoo being a Beta even if he’s angry he probably won’t be able to scold Taehyun for too long right ?_ ” He imagined that they would probably yelled at each other for a moment, then Taehyun would have enough and use his Alpha voice and the fight would end there. However what happened right after was far worse than anything he could ever have imagined.  
As if it was nothing for him, Inwoo suddenly grabbed his so called fiancé by his clothes and threw him against the wall of the elevator. Youngmin who had not seen it coming at all barely avoided him by curling himself into a ball in a corner of the lift cage.

— What the-..?

Inwoo entered in the elevator and lifted Taehyun mid air by the throat with only ONE HAND while glaring at him furiously, fury vibrating through his entire body. “ _Can a Beta even do something like that ?!_ ” Youngmin stared at the two men with round eyes, the scene taking place in front of him seemed surreal. Since when was Inwoo this strong ? The doors made a “click” sound when they closed and Youngmin cursed, he was trapped with them. For a short instant he thought about trying to calm his two friends down but the sudden activation of Taehyun’s Alpha aura made him change his mind. He let out a whimper and crawled at the other side of the elevator. “ _Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck !_ ” His own instinct started to go crazy, all his senses were on high alert. His mind couldn’t process what was going on but his entire body was telling him to escape this place or else he would die. He started banging on the doors like a mad man until Inwoo’s voice resonated in the elevator.

— _Didn’t I told you before ? Didn’t I warn you multiple times ?_ _You shouldn’t touch things that do not belong to you_.

He digged his claws into Taehyun’s skin and another wave of fury spread through the elevator. It was so powerful that Yougmin did not even dare to turn around, however he guessed very easily who it belonged to: Seo Inwoo. Under normal circumstances Youngmin would have probably questioned himself on how this even was possible however the terror he was now feeling prevented him from focusing on anything else than his own escape. While trying his best to ignore the noises of struggles coming from behind his back he started pushing the button of the closest floor with frenesy.

— So you’re...mad... because of that… trash… whispered Taehyun with difficulty.  
— _Don’t call him like that_. hissed Inwoo while choking him even harder.

Taehyun tried to scratch Inwoo’s wrist but since it wasn’t working he kicked him with his knee in the chest. And as soon as his feet touched the floor again he punched Inwoo in the face, Youngmin managed to jump to the side just in time before he crashed on the doors. “ _Holy shit !_ ” Taehyun massaged his throat with a furious expression.

— If I had knew it wasn’t a one side crush I would have gotten right of him right earlier. he spitted. _You stay here while I’ll pay a little visit to this parasite._

Inwoo stood up and blocked his path with his arm.

— _Don’t even think about it._ he warned him with a growl that sent shivers down Youngmin’s spine.

The Beta felt a fresh swell of rage rise through Taehyun, strong enough to make him dizzy. 

— _Move_. ordered the Alpha.

Even if he wasn’t the one who was addressed, Youngmin quickly moved from his corner to another. Inwoo on the other hand did not budge, he passed a hand on his mouth to verify if he was bleeding (he actually was) then glared at Taehyun. The doors slowly opened on some office workers who froze as soon as the auras of the two Alphas reached them. Youngmin looked at them in panic, in the hope that one of them would do or say something to save him from the Alphas but they were just as terrified as he was, if not more. They were staring at their trio with hunching shoulders while shaking like frightened children. And although he didn’t have the olfaction of the Etiquette Inspector, the Beta could still smell their fear all the way from where he was standing. It was pure terror.

— I won’t repeat myself again, _move or I’ll break your arm_.

Taehyun’s voice made the workers step back in panic but it didn’t scare Inwoo the slightest. The Alpha looked right into his eyes while pressing the button leading to the rooftop and Youngmin almost started crying when the doors closed on him again. He wouldn’t be able to get off anytime soon. He curled up again and tried to make himself as discreet as possible.

— So this is what I get for being patient...I gave you so much time and space to think about my proposal but instead you went to look elsewhere. said Taehyun with contempt.  
— Enough with your delusions, I don’t belong to you. coldly said Inwoo.

The face of the other Alpha twisted in an expression of pure disgust.

— Then do you think you belong to that trash ?  
— No...

Inwoo’s reply made Taehyun rejoice but his happiness was short lived.

— ...I don’t belong to Dongsik or to anybody else. continued the chaebol. But _he’s mine, he belongs to me and if you try to touch him again_ … _I’ll kill you_.

There was an heavy silence of a few seconds between them then the doors of the elevator opened and all hell broke loose. Youngmin didn’t really remember what happened but the last thing he saw before fainting was Taehyun jumping on Inwoo all claws out and with a terrible roar.

**== Part 8 ==**

The two Alphas started fighting like animals on the rooftop, punching, kicking and sometimes even biting each other. Taehyun was the most vicious of the two, fighting like a cornered animal using any means necessary to keep the upper hand. At one point he even decided to aim for Inwoo's eyes, at the risk of making him go blind. He released his claw and attacked the face of his so called fiancé. But thankfully for the latter, he narrowly missed it and only managed to give him a slight cut above his nose. Inwoo growled at his opponent who immediately charged for a new offensive; One punch followed by two kicks, the Alpha barely avoid them. Taehyun increased his speed and managed to hit him in the chest again. The Alpha bent in half because of the pain and because he couldn't breathe. But his opponent didn't allow him to take any despite time and immediately spinned around to violently kick him in the head. Inwoo fell on the floor and before he even got the time to realize what was happening to him his assailant had already jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, a hand on his throat. Taehyun observed the irregular movements of Inwoo's chest with attention, he was panting rather heavily. If he had not been in such a terrible mood Taehyun would have probably smiled, it wasn't everyday that he had his lover at his mercy. Inwoo 

— You don’t seem as confident as before Inwoo, I thought you wanted to kill me. Did you change your mind ?

The concerning growled and tried to push his assailant away but his resistance was repressed by a violent punch in his face. 

— My patience has reached its end. This is the last time I'm asking you this. _Be my mate_.

Inwoo started struggling again under him but Taehyun blocked his hands above his head and tightened his grip around his throat. After a few seconds without being able to breath the resistance of the Alpha weakened, his opponent then tried to convince him again.

— If you beg for mercy and say that you are sorry, I might forgive you.

The other Alpha scoffed in disbelief before glaring at him.

— I'd rather die than beg.

Taehyun let go of Inwoo's throat and leaned his head backwards for a moment.

— Ah really… Did I spoil you too much ? he sighed. What should I do ? I could make you my mate by force but since you're an Alpha I don’t think you would become unable to resist me after the marking like a Beta or an Omega.  
— Try anything and I’ll rip off your mouth. warned him Inwoo, but considering the position he was in he knew he probably didn’t sound or even seem slightly threatening.

Taehyun lowered his head and observed him with an amused expression, he probably was thinking the same thing.

— What ? Would you prefer me to beat you up everyday instead to make sure that you behave properly ? I’m sorry but I’m not interested in dating a cripple. 

If he could have Inwoo would have killed Taehyun on the spot, he hated being so close to him, to feel his touch on his chest, and to have to listen to his stupid rambling. But what he hated the most was his attitude. How calm he had become as soon as he had realized Inwoo’s couldn’t win against him. He wasn’t mad at him anymore because now he considered Inwoo’s opinion as irrelevant, he was sure he held his fate into his hands. 

— So the only solution I have left is to dirty my hands...he sighed again. I really didn't want to do that thought…

Inwoo stared at him with a confused expression, what was he thinking about ? “ _To dirty his hands ?_ ” He couldn’t be thinking about killing him right ? There were too many witnesses. “ _Then what ?_ ” 

— What are you planning to do ? he asked.

Taehyun smiled again.

— What do you think ?... I'll finish what I started earlier.

A new wave of fury crashed through Inwoo, more powerful than the previous one and strong enough to take aback Taehyun. He abruptly freed himself from his grip and overthrew his opponent on the floor. The latter managed to get away from him before he could put his hands on him. 

— _Don't even think about harming Dongsik or I swear I'll kill you._ said Inwoo and this time he actually sounded dangerous.

Still that didn’t seem to impress the other Alpha, maybe because he was used to fighting with angered Alphas or maybe because he had understood Inwoo would really not back down.

— Promise, promise, always promise. he replied with a bored look. Don't worry I won't harm him, he would be useless to me if he was dead. I can see how much you long for him...he made a face. Although I fail to understand why.  
— _Taehyun…  
_— Instead of being so angry at me you should be grateful, not many mates are as benevolant as me. Most of them would have killed their rival to solve the problem but since I’m so generous I-...  
— Get to the point. 

The other man clicked his tongue but obeyed nonetheless.

— If I can’t keep you under control by using my strength alone, I’ll just take another approach.

The tension in the air rose again as Inwoo balled fists started to turn white at his knuckles. 

— You’d lock up Dongsik somewhere to threaten me ?

Taehyun shook his head no.

— This wouldn’t work in the long run, what if one day he escaped ? What if he decided to kill himself ? Then I’d use my power of you. No, I’ll do something better, I’ll make it so that he will always come back to me no matter what. I’ll finish breaking him and turn him into an obedient puppy for myself. _I’ll make him my mate_. 

Inwoo roared with uncontrollable fury and jumped on Taehyun. All the hatred he had been trying to keep in check to avoid committing a murder erupted and spread throughout his entire body like the lava of a volcano. His resentment was totally clouding his thoughts, he was now acting strictly on impulse, following his instinct. Dongsik was his, his and no one else’s. Taehyun already had dared to lay his hands on him but now he wanted to steal him away ? Inwoo would not allow it. 

— Seeing your reaction, I guess that I picked the right option. he said while avoiding each one of the attacks Inwoo striked. A single word about him and you're already losing your mind. Look at how weak you became because of him, how vulnerable he makes you. Does your father know about him ? Oh but I could do that as well… I could tell your father that his prodigal son is hopelessly in love with a-...

Before he could finish his sentence Inwoo brutally lacerated his mouth with his claws, as easily as if he had cut through a piece of paper. The blood splattered all over the face of his assailant and on his hands. Taehyun took a few step back with a painful groan. 

— _Shut up._ orderd Inwoo. _Shut your mouth or next time I'll rip off your tongue_.

Taehyun put a hand on his lips, most of the skin there was now gone. His wound was not only bloody and painful but it also was very deep. This one would definitely leave a very nasty scar. He narrowed his eyes, anger running down his veins. Inwoo on the other hand almost felt relieved, he wouldn’t have to hear Taehyun run his mouth about his family or Dongsik before a moment. 

— _You_ … hissed his foe.

Now he regretted not having thought about breaking his jaw instead, he would have been quiet far more longer. Not that it really mattered, Taehyun would never be able to talk again once he would have broken his neck. Inwoo’s instinct caught the rising killing intent in the aura of his opponent and immediately brought his attention back to the fight. Taehyun spat some blood on the floor while shooting a furious glare at him.

— _You'll regret doing this._  
_— Shut up and fight._ replied Inwoo before jumping on him.

They started fighting again but this time Inwoo didn't struggle as much as before. Each one of his movements had become stronger, faster and more precise. He was still having a hard time overcoming someone as experimented as Taehyun, but at least now he could hold his ground more confidently. He ignored where this sudden surge of power had come from but he made sure to put it to good use. He didn’t allow Taehyun any rest and continued to attack him without ever showing any sign of slowing down. He was only thinking about one thing; beating Taehyun to death. The humiliation he had inflicted upon Dongsik kept on replaying in Inwoo’s head and his promise to make him his mate continued to echo through his mind like a broken record. With each one of the punches he landed on Taehyun he felt satisfied, as if he had managed to regain a bit of Dongsik’s pride. It didn’t feel good like when he murdered Betas or Omegas but it felt like he was doing the right thing. Maybe this was where his power came from ? The desire to avenge and protect what was his ? In any case he now was the one pushing back his opponent and not the contrary, he was winning.

— You don’t seem as confident as before Taehyun, I thought you wanted to kill me. he said with same mocking tone his foe had used before on him. Did you change your mind ?

Taehyun whipped off the blood on his face and stared at him in silence while panting heavily. “ _How the tables turned…_ ” thought Inwoo, he grabbed the other male by his hair and punched him in the stomach, his foe tried to push him away but Inwoo grabbed one of his wrists twisted it until he heard the sound of a breaking bone. Unsurprisingly despite his pain the Alpha didn’t let out a single sound, he was too proud to admit he was hurt. Instead he growled, a high pitched and pathetic sound that almost made Inwoo laugh. He kicked him in the legs and his opponent crashed down on the fences of the rooftop. Without giving him any time chance to stand up again he he kicked him in the ribs and in the face. There was the sound of another bone breaking but he ignored it. He crouched down and observed Taehyun’s face.

— “You should stop struggling now, it’s useless”, isn’t it what you told me earlier ? I think you should start applying your own advice.

The other male spat a bit on blood on his face and Inwoo closed his eyes for a few seconds. He took in a big breathe with his mouth slightly open...Then punched Taehyun in the throat. The Alpha started coughing while trying to crawl away but Inwoo grabbed him by the hair again.

— This is nothing compared to what you deserve. he hissed. 

Taehyun started chuckling, or at least emitting a sound close to it. It was difficult to guess what it truly was since both his mouth and his nose were drowning in blood. And Inwoo’s face darkened.

— You’re laughing ? You think that I won’t kill you ?

The other Alpha licked the blood on what was left off his mouth and Inwoo thought he had never looked so awfully. He let of his hair with a disgusted expression. 

— You..Can’t kill... me...weakly said Taehyun.

This was it was Inwoo’s turn to laugh, he snickered for a moment as if he had heard a very funny joke then lifted Taehyun above the fences by his collar. To his surprise the latter didn’t try to resist or to escape, he probably was too disoriented to realized what was happening. A pity since Inwoo wanted him to hear him beg for his life.

— Don’t be so sure of that. he calmy said.

Unlike what he had expected Taehyun started laughing again. “ _Did he finally lost it ?_ ” 

— Use your brain...Bastard…What…Do you think will...Happen...If...If you...Kill me ?

Inwoo’s heart dropped in his chest. He had not thought about that. What would happen if he killed Taehyun ?  
First, the Etiquette Inspectors might start investigating him. What if they discovered he wasn’t a Beta ? What if they linked him to his previous murders ? Sim Bokying seemed to be very close to the truth.  
Secondly, his father. His father would definitely take away his position, the company and his inheritance. He would never forgive him for having created such a mess.

Thirdly, the Kang family. They would definitely go after him with all they had. This would put both him and his father in a dangerous position.

Inwoo clenched his fists until his nails cut through the skin of his palm. He was trapped.

— Do you...Get it...Now ? mocked Taehyun. You...Can’t...Kill me…

The chaebol slowly started to put down the other Alpha but froze in the middle of his gesture. What about Dongsik ? If he didn’t kill Taehyun now he would certainly come back for both of them and then…The scene of Dongsik on his knees covered in coffee replayed in his mind and his anger kicked in. 

« _— I’ll make it so that he will always come back to me no matter what. I’ll finish breaking him and turn him into an obedient puppy for myself. I’ll make him my mate._ »

Inwoo was boiling in anger but he didn’t dare to move he was feeling totally powerless. No matter what he did he would risk something. Taehyun understood what he had realized and mocked him for it.

— Ah...That’s right...Dongsik...After what you did to me...I can’t guarantee I’ll keep him...Alive. 

The chaebol lowered his head and bit his tongue. He had to find a solution and quick. His mind started racing, in search of a way to obliviate any suspicion against him while protecting Dongsik from Taehyun but he couldn’t come up with any plan. He always came up with the same conclusion, he would have to sacrifice one to save the other. Seeing how desperate he looked Taehyun started laughing again.

— We’re Alphas...Why would we...Ever risk our lives for...Someone else ? he coughed some blood. Give him up...You can’t save him...

“ _I can’t save him ?..._ ” repeated Inwoo. The smiling face of Dongsik appeared in his mind. “ _I should...Give him up ?_ ”

This was the most logical decision to take right ? But then, why did it feel like he was making a mistake ? Inwoo knew himself, he knew he was a pragmatic, not the type of guy to let silly feelings affect his judgment or his reasoning. No matter what he did he always made sure that the consequences of his actions would not affect him in anyway. Sure, sometimes there were a few collateral damages among his allies or some innocent bystanders but he never let it affect him. Because he was an Alpha so being selfish was in his DNA, they had the biggest instinct of self preservation. Who cares what happened to the people around them as long they gained more money, fame or power ? “ _But what’s the point in having all of those things if I can’t even have the one thing that I miss ?_ ” The very reason why they were so powerful wasn’t it because they needed that much power to conquer and protect what they claimed as theirs ? So giving up on Dongsik just to protect himself wasn’t it just the same as admitting his defeat ? “ _I might just as well have put a collar on my neck and handed to Taehyun the leash._ ” Alphas ignored what fear was, they were reckless and ruthless so why were they so afraid of risking their life for someone else ? He thought back to his last conversation with Dongsik;

« — _I’m telling you that can use me…. My mind and my body..._ »

He was an Alpha too, yet he hadn’t hesitated one second to give up himself to him. Inwoo chuckled bitterly. “ _You’re way more selfless than me..._ ” But maybe this was something he could learn from him ? Was it possible to change that much because of someone ? Was it possible for an Alpha to go against their very own nature just for love ? “ _If Dongsik has succeeded then maybe I could-…_ ” The severe face of his father appeared in his mind and Inwoo trembled. He didn’t want to disappoint his father, he didn’t want to lose everything he had but...He would have hated more to lose Dongsik.

— Crazy...he whispered.  
— What ?

He looked at Taehyun with a strange light in his eyes and smiled. The other Alpha started struggling, his instinct was telling him that something wasn't normal.

— P-put me down ! he tried to order but Inwoo ignored him and lifted him a bit higher.  
— Crazy, _the things we do for love_.

And then, just like that, he pushed the other man into the void.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 it's been a while right ?  
> I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for disappearing like this for so long but some stuffs happened with one of my fanfics and I got a bit discouraged...Thankfully though, the two giveaway gifts I still had to release and the support from my awesome fellow writers brought me back to this tag earlier than I thought ! Which is how I came to deliver this one shot alongside a brand new story which I hope you will like as well !  
> Originally the other story named "I know You" was supposed to be the one shot I was planning on gifting Flutey and BlackRose but I ended up writing so much of it and got so nervous over the quality that I decided to turn it into an original story instead TT And since I didn't want to delay once again their giveaway gift I decided to work all night to finish this draft I had started a long time ago.  
> There are so much more I would like to tell you but I'm too tired so I'll stop there, thank you for reading my stories and for all your comments. I love you each one of you a lot, please stay healthy and happy !


End file.
